The meeting
by IceRiddler
Summary: Buffy has nightmares about Faith... Set in mid season 5, Dawn was Buffys real sister and Faith did not wake up of her coma.. yet... Warning: this is about a FF relationship, if you don't like that, don't read..
1. Chapter 1

They both stopped, facing each other in the dusty hallway of the ruins of what formerly used to be the Sunnydale high school. Their eyes locked in the total silence that surrounded them, locking them utterly alone in this far away world of their own. None of them had any idea why they walked in the campus, and then continued along the piles of broken walls into the centre of the school. At least they didn't know until suddenly they stood there, looking into the eyes of the only other one who could understand. It was like destiny pulling them there at the same time, and making them meet there in the dark room. Something was in the air; something was brewing there on top of the hellmouth. It wasn't evil, for the first time since those lands saw the sun for the first time evil wasn't on the verge of attacking or destroying the earth. Evil wasn't brewing on the hellmouth, but love was.

Hair danced silently on the blonde small girl standing there, watching how her twin sister in blood and power changed from aggravated, angry and finally into a stage of content. Her smile was matched by the empowering brilliance of the darker girl. And now no arrogance was showing in her smile, it was just a plain and happy smile. It warmed the blonde slayers heart, seeing how her fellow slayer stopped trying to fight the feelings she knew boiled inside her skin, just like they did inside her.

Love. There was no other word for the feeling running through the two slayers like poison. Faith felt it, just like Buffy had for so long. They didn't need words for it, not anymore. The feeling went beyond the raw animal lust for the other, and above all love. It was like their bodies had connected, and sewn their souls together. Both could feel the others breath, heartbeats and thoughts. Feelings like newborn children fluttered within them, new and fresh they saw the day and ceased it. Still they don't move, but they touch each other without moving. Standing there like statuettes, light breeze breaths followed all the available skin. The room gets crowded with the huge feelings and their all but innocent sent coming off them in waves. Buffy is hurting, her heart spilt open as a deep stab, her love filling up inside her. She was ready to pounce on Faith, her bittersweet desire eating her up. All the cobwebs connecting logic to love disappeared the second her love licked her lips and whispered soundlessly the three words that could turn anyone around. "I love you" her lips said back, even though she voiced no words.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." It was the scream of the world, the raging of the traffic somewhere far away, it was Buffy's breathing, the dust settling on the floor, it was Faith's sleepy eyes following the none exciting movements and the low buzzing of their hearts together.

Simultaneously they threw away their weapons, stakes and knifes. Then their jackets flew discarded into the wall, no longer needed to keep the warmth inside. Mumbling words of love flew in the air, and yet again they comforted each other without any touching.

"I'll never leave you Buffy. I'm always here." Faith spoke the words, the first actual sounds since they had met. The first words that where spoken in a gleam of darkness in the hollow abandoned school.

"I love you" She answered slowly, as she savoured how the words tasted in her mouth. Her voice was small and frail, as if she was afraid of being broken to the bone by her one and true love.

"We can't Buffy" Faith said, and sounded so far away. "You cut me, dipped the knife in my guts. You killed me." Her voice didn't change, but her eyes changed into blue opals of compassion. "I didn't." Buffy sobbed dryly to the ground. She was beyond breaking, only to be lifted by the strong love of Faith. "But I love you Buffy."

A small step by each of them closed the distance. Mouths broke open and slowly landed into serenity. The sweetness of the morning dew was found in their kisses, the first of many. The raw lust collided within, it settled and they touched the skin of hands and arms. Soon fingers lurked open zippers, and found sneaking ways into damp, hot panties. They both moaned of the forbidden pleasure. Their hands untangled slowly and finding other places to feel.

The fire alarm, it screamed through the darkness, and interrupted the two slayers. That constant beeping and screaming sound surrounded them in the suddenly smoke filled room. Walls collapsed even more around them, bits of concrete crashing down from the ceiling, landing on the disintegrating floor. Some of the concrete stones flew down, and almost hit the two of them standing there locked in a deathly desiring embrace.

Faith seemed to loose colour, and fade into the background. She slipped from her grasp, sliding between her fingers like water. Tears ran freely from her eyes as she looked upon Buffy. The tears turned to blood, and the bloody Faith faded as fire broke out between the two of them.

The flames went higher, and Faith disappeared in them. Buffy felt petrified, glued to the floor by the fear running madly inside her brain and body. It lived and ate on her nerves, feeding on the dying of her hope.

Her mouth opened; desperately she tried to yell for Faith to come back. Her throat was dried and dusted. She took a large breath of the poisonous smoke, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Screamed, yelled and cried. Then realizing as the fire alarm sounded alarmingly like another more familiar sound.


	2. Chapter 2

She was screaming, not caring about anything. But inside her mind the sound lurched around and ran furiously. Somehow she knew the sound, now not just vaguely familiar, but leaving a trace of wonder that she should know it. Then it clicked, and the same moment she awoke unpleased in bed to the sound of her angry alarm clock.

Rolling and ripping the sheets away from her body, she opened her tired eyes to see the same room as always. Irritated and largely frustrated her hand landed on the beeping nightmare beside the bed, cutting off its weary sound. . With her supernatural strength the small object where crushed under her strong hand and it flew off the nightstand when she irritated waved the broken alarm clock away. She groaned when it hit the floor with a clanking noise. Her head turned, and she tucked the pillow over her head, trying to ignore the settling ache in her mind and the throbbing frustration building between her legs.

She tried not to think of the dream as hard she managed. Trying not to think of the recurring dream bothering her almost every night, but it was hard. The feeling of despair always reached her heart, and somehow she knew they weren't just dreams. She felt Faith, like she could feel no other person. Their minds connected in the dream, before the weird shock came back biting them into the real world. She tried harder to let her mind slip over the fact that Faith in the dream was right. She had cut her and had wanted so badly to kill her. It had never really been about curing Angel. That had just the silly excuse for it, the excuse for having a chance to "accidentally" kill Faith. And ironically Faith had given Buffy that chance, and it had been her death. But just almost her death, she hadn't died. Only fallen into a deep comatose state, the doctors claimed she would never wake from. Buffy cried for her in sleep and dreams, but pushed it away when she was awake and never let anyone see how it killed her every day too know her fellow slayer almost died at her hands. She had the greatest pain; she had only found the love that had only existed when her love was lost beyond her hands.

Again the wakeful morning poked in at her, from underneath the covers in the form of her sisters' hand with a delicious smelling cup of coffee. Dawn didn't say anything, just handed her the cup and left, not being her usual annoying self. Buffy took it and made sure her sister had left the room before she peaked out from the blanket. Her cheeks stained with tears and eyes where puffy and red. She cried some more, and poured the coffee down her screaming and protesting throat. It was one of those days, when she felt so bad that she would have welcomed an apocalypse any time. But unfortunately they never occurred right at the time she needed them.

Her eyes swept over the calendar on the wall. It was now over a year and a half since she'd put Faith into the coma. She wept miserably, so much bad things had happened since, but none of it had affected her quite as bad. Not even loosing Angel seemed as bad, and he was supposed to be her one and true love. Had she only seen behind the bars of their genders, she would have found her true love, Faith, and they could have been together. Her tears dripped into the warm liquid coffee, and the cup warmed her freezing hands. She was literally shaking, and after a while she grabbed the phone and called in sick at work.

Her head was buzzed full of thoughts and silences, and it felt so surreal. The whole dream was more real than the world of wakefulness and everything seemed so surreal that she only wanted to faint, or fall down into a black hole. The real world was gone, the dream was more real. Her heart ached for the Faith in her dreams when she was awake as well..


End file.
